maydaytvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeroperú
Empresa de Transporte Aéreo del Perú S.A."Resumen Ejecutivo Aeroperu." Private Investment Promotion Agency - Peru (ProInversión). Retrieved on December 23, 2011. ("Peruvian Air Transport Enterprise, S.A."), doing business as Aeroperú (short form for Empresa Nacional de '''Aero'navegación del Perú, ''National Air Navigation Company of Peru), was the former national flag carrier of Peru, and from 1993 to 2000 was a subsidiary of AeroMéxico. Its headquarters were in Miraflores District, Lima|Miraflores, Lima."Our Offices in Peru." Aeroperú. August 13, 1997. Retrieved on March 14, 2010."World Airline Directory." Flight International. March 20–26, 1996. 44. It went bankrupt in 1999. Since that date, Peru's national flag carrier has been LAN Perú. History Started in 1973, Aeroperú was formed to take over the international routes operated by APSA - Líneas Aéreas Peruanas S.A. (owned then by Pan American Airways). At first, the airline was largely controlled by the Peruvian Air Force. Following Gen. Juan Velasco Alvarado being overthrown, the new military government began withdrawing from the daily running of the national carrier. Aeroperú was based at Jorge Chávez International Airport in Lima, Peru, and grew into an international airline while also developing a large jet aircraft route system domestically. In its early years Peru's flag carrier used Fokker F-28, Boeing 727, Douglas DC-8 (which were leased from Viasa) and a Lockheed L-1011. Aeroperú's main focus was with South American routes, although it did serve Benito Juarez International Airport in Mexico City as well as Miami, Florida. In the 1990s, economic trouble led to the sale of 47 percent of the airline to AeroMéxico. Aeroperú then re-introduced a new livery, similar to that of AeroMéxico. Three Boeing 727s and three McDonnell Douglas DC-10-15s were bought from Mexicana, another subsidiary from AeroMéxico at that time. Three Boeing 757s were also introduced as property of AeroMéxico and another one leased. Additionally, service to Los Angeles was introduced. Aeroperú had suffered two fatal events, Aeroperú Flight 772 near Juliaca in 1988, and Aeroperú Flight 603 in 1996. The second incident contributed to the airline's demise."Flying Blind," Mayday Before the take-off of Flight 603, the maintenance crew erroneously left masking tape over the sensitive static ports of the plane. The crew thus received contradicting and false flight data, particularly from the altimeter, after take-off. This prevented even ground radar from successfully assisting the flight crew during the emergency, and ultimately led to the plane's crash into the Pacific Ocean on October 2, 1996. This was a severe loss to the airline, from which it could never recover. On March 10, 1999, financial difficulties forced Aeroperú to cease operations. Aeroperú's major creditors decided on August 18 to liquidate its assets. Re-Launch In December, 2011 the company Transportes Peruanos Globales (AeroPerú), obtained permission from la Dirección General de Aeronáutica Civil (DGAC), to re-launch AeroPerú as a commercial airline. The permission is authorized for four years, and is quite broad. Destinations Domestic * Arequipa (Rodriguez Ballon International Airport) Focus City * Chiclayo (Capitán FAP José A. Quiñones International Airport) * Cusco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) Focus City * Iquitos (Coronel FAP Francisco Secada Vignetta International Airport) * Juliaca (Inca Manco Capac International Airport) * Lima (Jorge Chavez International Airport) Main Hub * Piura (Capitán FAP Guillermo Concha Iberico International Airport) * Pucallpa (Capitán Rolden International Airport) * Puerto Maldonado (Puerto Maldonado International Airport) * Tacna (Coronel FAP Carlos Ciriani Santa Rosa International Airport) * Tarapoto (Comandante FAP Guillermo del Castillo Paredes Airport) * Trujillo (Cap. FAP Carlos Martínez de Pinillos International Airport) * Tumbes (Capitán FAP Pedro Canga Rodríguez Airport) International ;Europe * Spain ** Madrid (Madrid Barajas Airport) ;North America * Dominican Republic ** Punta Cana (Punta Cana International Airport) * Mexico ** Cancún (Cancún International Airport) ** Mexico City (Mexico City International Airport) * Panama ** Panama City (Tocumen International Airport) * Costa Rica ** San Jose (Juan Santamaria International Airport) * United States ** Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) ** Miami (Miami International Airport) ** New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) ;South America * Argentina ** Buenos Aires (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) * Bolivia ** La Paz (El Alto International Airport) ** Santa Cruz de la Sierra (Viru Viru International Airport) * Brazil ** Rio De Janeiro (Galeão International Airport) ** Sao Paulo (Guarulhos International Airport) * Chile ** Santiago de Chile|Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benitez International Airport) * Colombia ** Bogotá (El Dorado International Airport) * Ecuador ** Guayaquil (José Joaquín de Olmedo International Airport) ** Quito (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) * Venezuela ** Caracas (Simón Bolívar International Airport) ** Isla Margarita (Del Caribe International General Santiago Marino Airport) Fleet ]] *12 Boeing 727-200 *6 Boeing 757-200 *2 Boeing 767-300 *3 McDonnell Douglas DC-10 *3 Douglas DC-8 *2 Lockheed L-1011 *3 Fokker F-28 References External links * Aeroperú website (archives) * older Aeroperú domain (archives) * "Aeroperu (1993)." Private Investment Promotion Agency - Peru (ProInversión). * Castillo Maza, Juan. "EVALUACIÓN DEL PROCESO DE PRIVATIZACIÓN DE LAS EMPRESA DE SERVICIOS PÚBLICOS 1991-2000." Gestión en el Tercer Milenio. National University of San Marcos Faculty of Administrative Sciences. Year 5, #9, October 2002. (Bibliography) - ISSN 1728-2969 (electronic version). Includes an abstract in English. Category:Defunct airlines of Peru Category:Airlines established in 1973 Category:Airlines disestablished in 1999 Category:Former IATA members Category:Airlines of Peru Category:Aeroperú Category:Defunct airlines of Peru Category:Airlines established in 1973 Category:Airlines disestablished in 1999 Category:Former IATA members Category:Airlines of Peru Category:Aeroperú